Lost Love
by Dark Promise
Summary: SasuSaku. Takes place during the fourth ninja war. Sakura is setup as a spy right in the heart of the enemy, it's city. Where exactly is she located and what is she doing? Read to find out. ;
1. The Spy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Drabble story I've had on my mind for awhile. All my other stories are on hiatus until I find some inspiration.

_Warning:_ This story will contain strong sexual themes. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Spy

"If you cannot pass as a normal woman, then being a spy will not be possible."

* * *

Sakura brushed her hair for the 100th time today. She was nervous. Why? Her orders were to live in a brothel house located directly in the heart of enemy's territory, it's city. The odd shaped towers reached into the gray sky. It rained almost every day. The city was busy both in the daylight hours and it's darkest. The girls made her feel at home, knowing she was under the protection of the Shinobi alliance. Most of them came from there, retiring from the life of a kunoichi and pursuing a more pleasurable venture. Why? The war had shaken even the strongest of hearts; as the great Madara said: war is hell. So those who worked in the brothel lost themselves in pleasure and forgot about the battle scars they acquired over the years. It was the only way to go on living. Sakura didn't understand them, but she had a mission to do. Hissing slightly she added the contacts; clear sky blue. She didn't die her odd pink hair, prizing it too much. Henging into more of a voluptuous woman, she nodded her approval. No longer was she almost flat, but not possessed nice c-cup breasts. Twirling she admired the flare of her hips and shapely thighs. Being a shinobi, she trained hard everyday which lead her to being very thin with lean muscling. Most men found her too boney for their tastes. Sakura always rebutted by sending them flying into next week. The only thing she had going for her was the porcelain skin, high cheek bones, full lips, and doe eyes encased in long pink lashes. In her village she was considered a threat to Tsunade for being the most beautiful.

"Sakura?" A busty woman by the name of Mina stood in her doorway.

"Hai?" She turned.

"It's time to work."

Sakura nodded and followed the woman downstairs and out onto the street.

This is how the women spend their days, standing by the brothel doors and coyly calling any men who would venture close.

Sakura hung back and kept her head down, but demurely looked at every male that came close to inspect the women. Mentally noting their size, skin color, height, and any markings. Sometimes men would inquire about her, but the matron and the ladies who worked along side her protected her by saying she was still in training. The males then would opt for another willing female. Weeks passed by without any incident, until midday one afternoon.

The girls murmured and giggled together, drawing Sakura's attention.

"Do you see that man there?" Mina pointed across the way looking at a vegetable stand.

"Hai." Sakura's eyes landed on the man's back and froze instantly.

The Uchiha crest.

A quiver of excitement-or was it fear raced down her spine.

She swallowed the thump in her throat, "Yes…"

"He always walks by here usually once a month, sometimes more if the vendor gets in fresh tomatoes."

Sakura suppressed a smile.

"Does he… visit the brothel?" Her heart stung, but she needed to know the truth.

"Oh no, everyone has tried to coax him, but he simply walks by us like we are invisible."

_Heh, join the club. _Sakura answered moodily in her mind.

He turned his head, giving Sakura a good profile. Sasuke was as gorgeous as ever. Now he'd grown to be a lethal lean towering male of eighteen and she was only a few months older than him. Suddenly she wanted to turn and run, hide from him. Silly, she was a spy… and there was no way he'd recognize-

Dark eyes landed on her form.

_Oh crap._

Baby blue eyes quickly averted from his and stared at her shoes which she found quite interesting at the moment.

With a bag full of tomatoes in his possession, he slowly walked over to the group of ladies. Most of them fawned and coyly called out to him, but his sights were set on one person alone. She could smell the sandal wood and musk of a pure male drawing closer.

_Go away, go away, go away. _She chanted.

Closer. Closer.

He stopped in front of her, Sakura could see his shinobi sandals.

Summoning up enough courage, she picked her head up and locked eyes with him.

After a moment of silence, he spoke,

"How much?'

Sakura was drowning in his dark eyes, wanting to spend an eternity there. Those sensual whispers, promises of dark sinful pleasure awaited her there. The world seemed to close in around her and all she saw was him. Memorizing the way his spiky raven-blue hair framed his face, his full but masculine lips set in a straight slightly downward line, the strong jaw that completed his visage. What was he asking again? How much? How much what? Sakura was shocked into silence, so Mina stepped in.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's still in training-"

"I didn't ask you to speak," A dark angry glance to the side to scare Mina back into place before resuming his blank stare upon the girl.

Finding her voice she replied, "Sir, you will have to talk to my mistress, the owner of the brothel for a price; as I am still in training."

How flawless she spoke, despite standing in front of a mass murderer and a former crush.

"Take me to her then," Sasuke's eyes never deviated from hers while speaking.

Nodding stiffly, she led him into the pleasure palace, up the stairs to where the matron resided.

"Ma'm," She knocked before opening the door, "This gentleman would like to speak with you."

_Gentleman my arse. _

The matron was well aware of Sakura's mission, she knew who he was the moment her speculative brown eyes landed on the Uchiha.

"Leave us."

Sakura bowed respectfully and waited outside.

Time seemed to tick by slowly as the conversation was held inside. She could hear murmurs of quiet talking through the door, wanting to press her ear up against it, but refrained. She needed to get back to her room so she could send out a report right away, there was no time to lose. Sakura wasn't strong enough to fight Sasuke on her own, but if she had back-up, they might have a chance. The door opened and Sasuke strode out.

"Take me to your room."

"I-what?"

"Did you not hear me?" Sasuke's reply was sharp and cutting.

Averting her eyes once more, she nodded.

"Of course."

The venture to the room was quiet and quick. Too quick for Sakura's taste. How to stop him if he wished to get sexual?

* * *

End chapter


	2. He Did What!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Warning: _Chapters will contain sexual themes, you have been warned.

**Chapter 2: He Did What?**

* * *

"So? What happened?" Mina and the girls leaned in excitedly.

"Um… Well…" Sakura blushed hard, "You see.."

* * *

"Strip." He ordered the moment they entered the room. Turning sharply, she almost put her hands on her hips to say _hell no_, but then remembered her place; her role. She was nothing but a whore in his eyes. In that moment, she had to snicker; the great Sasuke Uchiha going to a whore to relieve his needs.

With trembling fingers she undid her kimono and let it fall to the floor in a rippling pile of silk.

She was bare before him. Dark hungry eyes greedily took every curve and dip of her body, down to the flare of her hips up to the swell of her breasts. Clenching her fists by her side was the only way to stop herself from covering what he was so blatantly gazing at. His eyes locked with hers and then he frowned. Confused she watched as he reached in his pouch, withdrawing a long black piece of cloth.

"Come here," His voice was coaxing but still cold.

Hesitantly she came closer and inhaled his heady scent discreetly.

Suddenly she was blindfolded and panic almost overtook her sense of duty.

"Relax," He hissed low, lean fingers trailing over her rosy nipples. She shuddered.

The Sasuke Uchiha or Sasuke-kun as she fondly called him, was touching _her_. Of all people.

Out of nervousness, she tried to speak, "My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is," He cut her off, "for now I will call you Sakura."

What? Did he know? Wait, he said he didn't care what her name was… so why did he call her by her name?

Confused, she decided to ask, "Umm… Sir may I ask why Sakura?"

"I paid to use your body, not have you talk," He pushed her down onto the bed.

He left her a moment and stripped himself.

She jumped slightly as a warm male body pressed against hers; skin to skin. Make that heated, delicious muscle rippling skin. He spend his time running his fingers up and down her quivering body, featherlight touches that sent her reeling with pleasure. Nuzzling in the pink silk mass upon her head he sighed deeply. She smelled of fresh cherries and something sweet. Suddenly there was a weight on her chest, she couldn't breathe very well. She froze, was he trying to kill her? Taking a chance to sneak a peek, she lifted one corner of the blindfold up to gaze at the Uchiha. He was sound asleep.

Sakura placed her hand over her mouth from busting out laughing, but settled for quiet giggles.

How strange was it? The avenger of the Uchiha clan and international wanted criminal was sleeping like a baby. An arm slung over her middle while his face was obscured by his raven bangs. The only part of his face showing was that strong jaw that made Sakura weak in the knees. Another bubble of happiness stole over her. She just escaped a potential rape, although you can't rape the willing. This scrawny pink haired kunoichi still loved her dark avenger with all her heart. No matter how many times he stomped it to itty-bitty little pieces, she always managed to stick them back together with broken dreams and a hope for a better tomorrow.

Taking another risky chance, she brushed the bangs out of his face. Dark circles wrapped around his closed eyes; appearing as though he hadn't slept in quite a while. No wonder he passed out.

_Well.. if you have everyone out here trying to kill you, sleep doesn't come easy. Especially to him._

Sakura mused about him while he slept under her watchful gaze. Falling asleep here was actually a smart move. No one would suspect the great Uchiha to be sleeping in a whore house. It would be the last place they looked. Sakura's baby blue eyes ghosted over the bag of tomatoes that was resting innocently on the nightstand. The rumbling in her tummy told her it was hungry. Maybe if she took one he wouldn't notice. But of course with Sasuke, he probably counted them. Damn tomato-obsessed Uchiha!

Wriggling gently, she tried to untangle herself from Sasuke.

He grunted and his hold got tighter. Sakura sighed. She was stuck.

* * *

"And then…?" Mina asked with hope shining in those grey-green depths.

"He woke up a few hours later, said he would be back again." Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to get the heat in her cheeks to go away.

Mina's face fell, "Seriously? He did nothing?"

"Nope." Sakura smiled.

All the girls broke out of the group, some pushed off the walls that they had leaned on to hear the story and whispers started to abound.

"Maybe he's gay."

"Oh my gosh, if he is…" One girl looked heart broken, "God has no mercy on us poor girls."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's not gay!"

The girls turned, "Oh? Do you know for sure?"

Sakura thought back to the time where the "accidental kiss" happened.

"Now that I think about it… you may have a point."

It had always been those two. Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was excluded from their group. She pushed down the swell of loneliness and hurt from those years of being pushed out or away. Naruto had always protected and guarded her, Sasuke had always said mean and spiteful things, and Kakashi babied her. In a way, she hated all of them. She hated feeling weak, vulnerable. That was what forced her to seek out Tsunade that day and ask for an apprenticeship.

"Kaori?" One of the younger girls spoke up from the group.

Sakura turned, "Yes?"

"Madame wishes to speak with you."

Kaori was her brothel code name.

Walking up the stairs she had just traveled hours earlier, entering with a soft knock.

"So, how'd it go?"

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: I find doing these in short bursts gives me more ideas and keeps me fresh. Doing long chapters in the past used to give me writers block.


	3. Excuse Me?

A/N: To clear a few things up for my readers since they asked in reviews. 1. Madara and Zetsu are still alive 2. the war is still going on, hence the reason for her need to spy. And yes the reason why he blind folded her is so that he didn't have to see that eye color. What color does he want to see my dear readers? It's an easy guess. Sasuke has no idea it's Sakura… yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Warning:_ Sexual themes will be strong in this story, you have been warned.

**Chapter 3: **Excuse me?

* * *

After talking to Madame, Sakura made her way back to her room as it was already the twilight hour. She rubbed her scalp gently, the extensions she put into her hair to make it appear longer hurt. Just as she was about to pull the clippings off, she noted a dark shadow lounging comfortably in the corner. Sakura's heart jumped, it was him. The intense dark gaze made her quiver all over in excitement. Why? Why did he still make her feel that way? She should be done… over with him. Taking in a small shaky breath, she decided to speak.

"Why are you here?"

_Politely.. politely… remember this is someone who could go psycho in five seconds._

Sakura awaited his answer that came in the form of his trademark, "Hn."

Same old Sasuke.

"Please leave my room." She pushed the door that was still ajar open. It was late, she was tired, and she had a report to file on him to send back to the Shinobi Alliance. Sakura could not play whore at this moment and time or risk blowing her cover by losing her temper.

He picked up a duffel bag and his katana that was lying across his lap and stood.

"I'll be staying here for now."

"Excuse me?" Sakura blinked, astonished. No way in hell would he be staying in her room!

"I will not repeat myself." Sasuke tossed the duffel bag onto the bed and started to take things out.

Smug Uchiha bastard! Cursing in her head many different languages he paid her no heed.

Sakura watched as his muscles rippled under his open shirt and those wash board abs… stop stop stop! Sakura gently slapped her cheeks. The gods must hate her.

Clearing her throat, "Sir, I'm sure you can find an extra room as a boarder in this establishment."

"I already talked to the Matron here and paid in full."

Madame forgot to mention that **small **detail.

"Why me?" She resisted to stamp her foot in a childish rage.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He stated while opening drawers and stuffing his clothing inside.

The contacts were starting to make her eyes burn, so she rubbed them.

Giving up she flopped onto the bed, "Fine, whatever." Turning on her side she closed her eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet." A strong hand gripped her arm and turned her onto her back.

The blind fold came again. Why did he have to blindfold her? Confused, she bit her lip. Sakura gasped as she felt her clothes being removed. Reaching out blindly she found his muscular smooth pectorals and gently pushed against him. Sasuke growled in her ear.

"Do you find me repulsive?" He didn't stop stripping her, hooking his fingers over her panties and dragging them down.

"N-no." She shuddered as his lean fingers ghosted over her mound to swirl around her navel.

"Then why resist me?" If she could see Sasuke through the veil, he would have been frowning.

"We are going to fast." She supplied.

A pause before a male bark of laughter. The hammering in her heart melted a bit at his timber chuckle.

"You live in a whore house."

"True, but I'm still in training."

Sasuke snorted before realizing something, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Sakura's cheeks were set aflame by embarrassment, thankfully it was too dark to see in the room.

The moon was covered over by clouds.

"Answer me." Sasuke demanded as he ran his lips over the swan neck down to her bare chest. The scent of this woman was intoxicating, much like his Sakura.

"I am." She squeaked out.

Chuckling, he smirked, "We are going to have some fun, Sakura."

She stilled once more at her name. Was her cover already blown? No, if it was he'd want to kill her… right?

The pink haired girl heard some rustling, before the hot male body joined her again.

His large hand incased her own and placed it over his privates.

"Touch me."

Nervously she obeyed, marveling at how the skin felt under her grip. He groaned as she started pumping him slowly up and down. Sasuke was getting breathless, as was she. Sakura cried out as she felt his hot wet tongue encase a nipple; nipping, sucking, and swirling. Still pumping, she noticed a warm sticky fluid running down over her fingers. He was close to climax. Upping her pace and alternating between hard and soft made him chant a word.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," He said shaky as he neared orgasm.

Reaching up, she wanted to see his face as he came. Lifting the black cloth up enough to sneak a look, she found him with his eyes closed and face twisted in pleasure. Calling out her name a final time, his hips started to move uncontrollably as white hot semen came spurting out of his tip and onto her stomach. Quickly putting the cloth back down, she panted softly.

"Sir, may I ask your name?"

"Do whores always ask the names of those they service."

Ooh, sting.

She forced back unshed tears.

"I am not a whore, I am-" A kunoichi. Sakura Haruno. Tsunade's apprentice. One of the most beautiful women in the world.

"What?" His snarky reply came and he waited.

She turned her head away, wanting him to disappear in that moment.

She felt something soft wiping off her stomach. A tissue. How gentlemanly.

Laying a flat palm on her stomach he slid down over her mound and played with her slit.

"You are so wet… Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

"Sa..Sas-"

* * *

End Chapter.

A/N: I love keeping my readers hanging!


	4. What Did You Just Say?

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I can't believe how much this story has taken off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Warning_: This story contains strong sexual themes, you have been warned.

**Chapter 4: **What Did You Just Say?

Sasuke marveled at her warm wet heat. Lazily running the tips of his fingers up and down her folds, teasingly prodding her opening every now and then. Sakura squirmed and panted under him.

"Sa-Sas.." She cried out and lifted her hips.

Frowning, he pinned her down with both hands, eyes flashing red.

"What did you just say?"

Sakura froze. Oh god, did she accidentally slip?

"I-I…" She gaped like a fish out of water. Full lips trembled and he was tempted to lean down to kiss and playfully tug at them with his own mouth.

No, he shook his head free of those muddled thoughts. This wasn't Sakura, merely a girl pretending to be her. While he got lost in his thoughts of the pink haired girl and how everything used to be, Sakura lying prostrate underneath him was silently panicking. He knows now, there is no way out of it!

_I'm going to die…._ Sakura clenched her eyes shut, even though the blindfold shielded her eyes from his.

A loud rapt on the door.

"Kaori? Are you in there?" Mina's muffled voice sounded through the doorway.

Thank god! Mina!

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the girl lying naked underneath him. Something about her mannerisms, the way she spoke and quivered under his touch was oddly familiar. Boldly, she lifted one edge of the blindfold up and looked at him with one baby blue eye.

"Let me go, if I don't answer the door, Mina will come in."

Another impatient knock.

Growling low, he rolled off of her and glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura dressed quickly and cracked open the door.

"Ah! Kaori, everyone is having our monthly gathering, you must come this time." Mina grinned and held up some sexual toys. Sakura flamed into her pink hair.

"I'll be right there." Sakura closed the door.

"I have to go, it's mandatory," She easily lied. Anything to get away from him.

Sasuke just waved his hand, allowing her to leave.

Sakura all but dashed out the door.

Sasuke's attention turned to his sticky fingers, coated with her juices. Hesitantly he licked the clear sweet-tangy liquid off his digits and smirked. She tasted good.

* * *

"Now that Kaori is here, we can get started!" Mina plopped herself down on a large thick pillow on the floor. Sakura opted for the dark blue and gold tasseled one. This was the first time she had gone to the meetings.

"First off, the young gentleman that was with Sakura the other day is now staying with us."

Murmurs arose.

"In Sakura's room."

Some voices became a little upset and indignant. How come she gets the hot male warming her bed and they have to sleep alone in cold sheets?

"I assure you, I don't intend on sleeping with him." Sakura lifted her hand to silence them.

"Why not?" A brown eyed, dirty blonde haired girl asked.

"Because you well know I am from the Shinobi Alliance and he is a wanted criminal. I fully intend on sending a report and handing him over," Sakura's voice didn't waver, meaning she was telling the truth.

Conversation started up again, Mina put her foot down.

"Everyone is to address Sakura as Kaori for now on, Madame's orders."

The girls slowly nodded.

"Now, let's get started with something more… fun." Mina giggled while rubbing her hands together.

"So we'll start with Freda, have you learned any new techniques this month or anything exciting happen.. between the sheets?"

Sakura's cheeks flamed once more. What did she get herself into?

* * *

Escaping the girls, share-and-spill-sexual-secrets-to-each-other meeting, she arrived back to her room.

Stepping inside she saw Sasuke on the terrace, the moonlight bathing his naked chest in a soft glow.

God, he was beautiful. For a moment, she was envious.

Slowly sharpening his katana, his keen ears picked up on the warm body walking into the room. Sasuke didn't acknowledge her presence, his muscles rippled and flexed with each sharpening of the blade. Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips. Was he doing that on purpose? Probably.

"I'm going to take a shower," She announced while grabbing a towel hanging nearby.

Quickly she closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. He smirked when he heard the click. As if a door would stand in his way if he really wanted to come in. Sasuke's amusement dropped instantly as he saw a Zetsu clone morphing in and out of buildings. Suppressing his chakra, he slid into the shadows, barely breathing. The girl was humming a tune in the shower. Hmph, silly woman, she had no idea what exactly he was hiding and how dangerous it was if he or she was caught. Best to keep her in the dark for now. The Zetsu clone moved off to other buildings.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sasuke sheathed his sword. Leaning it up against the nightstand, he laid down on his side. Closing his eyes, he listened to the woman on the other side of the bathroom door move about. She was still humming that soft light tune. It lulled him into a slumber.

Sakura opened the door to find Sasuke sleeping.

She sighed in relief and tossed the used towel onto the pile of laundry.

_What a day… _Sakura ran her hand over her face repeatedly. She had a headache that made her whole large forehead throb.

Cautiously, she got into bed with him, trying not to disturb the sleeping avenger.

Sliding under the covers, she closed her eyes. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Forcing herself to relax, she didn't react to his touch. The slow_ thump thump thump _of his heart beating through her chest lulled her into sleep. That report could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: I am fully aware my chapters are short. I find shorter chapters more inspiration. Think of it this way, long chapters equal I can get bored or I jump some plots in the story. Shorter chapters equal more updates!


	5. You Rat Bleep!

A/N: I love all your reviews! They make my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Warning:_ This story will contain strong sexual themes and foul language. You have been warned.

**Chapter 5: **You Rat Bastard!

* * *

Something was lying on her chest and it was very heavy. Gasping softly, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke sleeping on her, his face only inches from her own. She struggled and pushed, he only responded with a frown and turned his head, digging his chin into her right breast. Sakura curled her toes in unwanted pleasure and gave one last push. A loud crashing sound filled the air, the Uchiha landed ungracefully onto the hard floor. Instantly up within a millisecond he had a kunai pressed against her throat.

"Don't do that," He warned before removing the blade.

Where did he get that anyway?

She swallowed thickly, "I couldn't breathe, you were laying on me."

Sasuke 'hned' as if to say _and?_

Sakura's blue eyes narrowed, she wasn't going to put up with his highness today.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Sakura crossed her arms, trying to appear intimidating while sitting up in bed.

"Even if I did, It's no business of yours."

_Oooh if he has one more snarky reply, I am going to clobber him._

Yes, my dear readers, Sakura was reaching her breaking point.

Going to her dresser she sat and started to brush her long hair, being careful not to snag an extension and pull it out.

He watched her with interest.

"What?" She snapped at him while glancing at the Uchiha's reflection.

"Nothing, I just like…"

"Yes?" She prodded patiently.

"…..girls with long hair." He muttered while hiding a blush.

_Ahha! I knew that rumor was true!_

Placing the brush down, she started to powder her nose.

"And what of this 'Sakura', does she have long hair?"

After a long pause he answered, "I don't know. I haven't seen her in years."

Wanting to know more of how he thought about her, she asked, "So who is this mystery girl?"

"She looks a lot like you actually, except she has candy apple green eyes."

Since when did Sasuke use so much imagery in one sentence?

"Is she pretty?" Sakura leaned forward to apply eyelash mascara.

"Beautiful."

Sakura almost poked her eye out. Shaking slightly, she calmed her giddy nerves.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke smiled then, "but she's very annoying."

The pink haired kunoichi caught that rare smile and logged it forever in her heart. Then the next sentence filtered through her ears and she almost snapped her eye liner. That bastard… did he always have to ruin the moment? Suddenly moody she applied a thick layer onto each eye. Sasuke frowned.

"You wear too much makeup."

"Oh, and since when was that your concern?"

Touche.

The Uchiha stood quietly behind her as she finished.

Standing, she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked-more like demanded.

"I have to work."

"Does the Matron of this establishment tell you anything?"

Sakura turned, confused.

Sasuke's lips turned upward into a devious smirk, "I bought you."

Sakura choked and sputtered on her own spit, she swallowed the wrong way.

"I beg your pardon, no one _owns_ me!"

"Apparently I do."

"You rat bastard!" She screamed, losing her temper and stomping her foot.

A dangerous aura circled around her and she looked up frightened.

"What did you just call me?" He loomed over her small frame.

"I mean… um… oh my god, what is that lady doing?" She shrieked and pointed out the window, causing Sasuke to turn his head.

_Haha… made you look!_

She zipped out the door before he had the chance to catch her.

* * *

As she ran down the stairs, Sakura tried to stop her heart that was beating a million miles an hour.

"Oh, Kaori, just in time!" Mina and Fenella looped Sakura's arms and started to drag her towards the entrance.

"It's time for group photo!"

"You guys actually do those?" Sakura murmured in wonderment.

Sasuke watched as the gaggle of women huddled close together on the street while a photographer aimed.

Sakura laughed at something the busty woman said and then smiled while placing her fists against her breasts.

_That pose…no way… it can't be. _Sasuke took a step back and shook his head. He must be seeing things.

When he looked down again, the girls had dispersed.

* * *

Sakura kicked off her shoes as she entered her room. With a bagful of groceries in hand, she put them on the small dining table. The room was more like a small apartment. Well suited to her every need. Sasuke padded down the hallway, fresh from his nap. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he reached into the bag to find… tomatoes.

"How did you know I liked these?" Suspicion was obvious in his tone; presenting one ripe piece of fruit in the palm of his hand.

Sakura replied, "Do you remember our first encounter? You had a bag full of them.. so I assumed…" She placated.

"Hn." Satisfied with the answer for now, he took a big bite.

Sakura watched memorized by the way the juice left the corner of his divine mouth and dripped down his chin. A small pink tongue escaped to run along the bottom of her full pouty lips, oh how she wished to run her tongue along his strong jaw. Thankfully, Sasuke was to involved in eating his favorite snack to notice. She quickly averted her eyes. When had she turned into this wanton woman?

_I blame him…_ Sakura glared daggers at the back of his spiked head. He retreated into the living room.

Turning on the TV, he reclined on the sofa like a king.

Huffing slightly, she placed herself down as far away as the couch would allow.

"We would like everyone to be aware that a certain mass murder is on the loose. Anyone harboring this wanted criminal will be punished severely. Any information you have regarding this man, please contact your local authorities."

The Shinobi Alliance was doing their daily broadcast.

The screen flipped as the man spoke. Sasuke Uchiha's faced was plain to see on the TV, even if the sketch was outdated.

Sakura slowly turned her head toward him.

He gazed at her through his long raven bangs, a very tense silence followed. It was if he dared her to say anything.

Playing dumb, she pointed, "Do you know him?"

Distracted he glanced back at the television. It was an very outdated photo of him, his face lost the chubby roundness he had as a twelve year old, not to mention the extra height, build and new hair style. Still, it was quite obvious it was him. Was this girl stupid or just playing stupid?

Sasuke relaxed. She wasn't a threat, she was just a regular civilian; probably couldn't even spot a shinobi a mile away.

Smirking at his reasoning, he patted his lap.

"Come here." He called out softly, the dark smirk still playing over his perfect face.

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: That's right everyone! If all else fails, play dumb! :]


End file.
